thwffandomcom-20200215-history
THWF Wiki
Welcome to the THWF Wiki! Welcome to the official Wiki page for the THWF! The THWF is an American Backyard Wrestling Federation created in 2007 by Andrew Hanson. Creation The Trailor Hood Wrestling Federation (THWF) ''was founded in June 2007 by Andrew Hanson. After trying to make a youtube video with some friends, it led to the friends competing on a trampoline in a backyard wrestling match. It would lead to Hanson deciding to make this a full time thing, creating THWF. First Year (2007-2008) The THWF would start its first official match in July 2007 with a triple threat featuring Marine Solider, DK, and Retard (Who would later be renamed WarTank). Their first titles, the ''THWF World Heavyweight F'N Championship, THWF United States Championship, and THWF Tag Team Championships, would be implemented. Superstars accumilated to the roster that would become mainstays included'' Lil A (July 2007), Fake-Out (July 2007), Speed (September 2007), Damien (October 2007), The Odditie (October 2007), Rattlesnake Kevin (November 2007), and ''Warlord (December 2007). ''Other superstars with longevity included Leed (On and off in THWF from September 2007-July 2010), DK (July 2007-November 2008), Big Boi (August 2007-July 2010) and many more. Main rivalries throughout 2007 included Lil A feuding with Speed, and Jeff-r-e. Damien feuding with Big Boi, and much more. In 2008 THWF would create their official youtube channel . And their first ''Backyard Bash would be on April 20th 2008. Throughout the year THWF would experiement on several stars, which would include Leed winning the THWF World Heavyweight F'N Championship twice. The year of 2008 would end with a feud between Heel, Lil A, and Face, Speed. The first Ladder Match would be featured on the final show of the year. Backyard Bash 2 and Signing of CWF Stars (2009) THWF would begin several high profiled feuds heading into Backyard Bash 2 ''including Speed defending the THWF World Heavyweight F'N Championship against up and coming face Rattlesnake Kevin. THWF would then begin a Federation VS Federation feud with ''CWF (Championship Wrestling Federation, formerly APW) ''which would lead to dual promotion free-per-view ''When World's Collide. ''By August, CWF faded, and several of their stars joined THWF. It was a major addition to the THWF roster. New rivalries and feuds would be implemented. Including Speed VS Alfred Russell, Lil A VS Adam Clarke, and many more. The final show of 2009 featured many older THWF stars colliding with fresh faces, and new stars headlining, which would include Lil A defending the THWF World Heavyweight F'N Championship against Golem, Steven Woods VS Adam Clarke, and in the main event, Alfred Russell facing the debuting Genecide. Struggles and End of THWF (2010-2011) By the summer of 2010, THWF began showing signs of talent struggle. While major feuds were developing, as well as character evolving, stars were showing less and less, by July 2010, Speed and Leed had left the THWF due to moving out of state, Matt Taylor (who was a rising star at the time, even rumored to win the world title) left the THWF without notice, and major star Alfred Russell had began showing sparodically. It was left down to Lil A, and Rattlesnake Kevin, and a few others. Lil A (the off screen owner of the THWF) would announce at ''Trailor Hood Terror 2010 ''that THWF was at a impending close. This would lead to Backyard Bash 4: The Final Stand. ''Originally, Lil A was going to face Speed, who would be in town in time to film. However, Speed no showed, and it lead to Lil A VS Rattlesnake Kevin. THWF would officially end after that show. Revival and Backyard Bash 5 (2012-Present) In December 2011, Lil A would leave a cryptic message on youtube regarding a possible THWF return. He would defend his World Title, in a match against Rattlesnake Kevin, in March. In April 2012, Speed would return, to challenge Lil A to a match. This would lead to the return of THWF. They officially announced that a Backyard Bash 5 would take place in April 2013. THWF's first official show would be a ''THWF-TV ''on October 22, 2012. several shows and events would take place leading into Backyard Bash 5. Where Speed would defeat Lil A to become World Champion for the first time in 3 years. On May 1, 2013, It was announced THWF would continue to do another show in June. Championships and Accomplishments Other Accomplishments Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse